


sparks fly

by smudgythoughts



Series: femslash drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Quidditch, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgythoughts/pseuds/smudgythoughts
Summary: “Look, I get that you were upset Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw, but why go to the extent of spelling out ‘ginny, will you go out with me’ in the sky for everyone to see?”“Is it a no?”





	sparks fly

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in this fandom, and this rarepair, so I hope they're in-character. For [drabble tag 8](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/2018779.html?thread=6391003#t6391003) over at femslash100, with the word "nerve."

“You had some nerve doing that!” Ginny yells after Cho.

Cho swings around to face her. She has changed out of her Quidditch uniform and into her Ravenclaw robes. Her hair is done up in a loose bun, and her eyes are kind. A wolf in sheep’s clothing.

“I’m so sorry, I just got caught up in the thrill of it all—”

“Look, I get that you were upset Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw, but why go to the extent of spelling out ‘ _ginny, will you date me_ ’ in the sky for everyone to see?”

“Is it a no?”

“Huh?”

“I like you, Ginny. You’re spunky and fearless and your freckles are cute. The offer was genuine, and still stands.”

“Oh. I thought— oh.” Tall, pretty Cho Chang liked _her_? “If this isn’t an attempt to embarrass me, then sure, I guess.”

“You sound real confident there.”

“ _Yes_. That’s a yes,” Ginny says. “On one condition, though. We don’t go to Madam Puddifoot’s or anywhere cheesy like that for our first date. I have tickets for the Quidditch game over Winter Break.”

Cho’s eyes widen, and Ginny has already thought _adorable_ before she can stop herself.

“Holyhead Harpies vs. Tutshill Tornados?”

“Mmm. Harry pulled some strings for me.”

Cho’s smile drops for a second. _Right_. Don’t mention the ex-boyfriend. Then her smile returns, better than ever. “Okay, from now on I’m dating you exclusively for Quidditch tickets.”

“Is that all?” Ginny’s tone is playful as she drags Cho in for a kiss.


End file.
